


Lipstick

by KittieHill



Series: One Word Prompt [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Coming Untouched, M/M, Possessive John, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm midway through my angst story and couldn't write so thought id have an attempt at a one shot to clear the cobwebs. Used a one word prompt website and was given 'Lipstick' and this what happened.</p><p>Not beta'd, written in about 20 mins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

Sherlock gasped as he was pushed harshly against the living room wall; John’s lips covering his own with desperation and lust flowing wordlessly as the doctor grabbed Sherlock’s hair and pulled his head back to kiss and suck marks into Sherlock’s pale neck.

‘I said’ John hissed angrily ‘Where did it come from?’

Sherlock attempted to speak until John growled and began to strip them both naked; neither caring that the living room was open and the door was unlocked, John grabbed his cock and stroked roughly as he turned Sherlock around until his chest was against the wall and his legs were opened wide, spreading himself open for his lover to see.

‘My good whore’ John cooed into Sherlock’s ear as he ran his fingers around the stretched rim of Sherlock’s arsehole, being kept open by the large black plug which was buried deep inside.

‘Yes John’ Sherlock mumbled, his cock hard and dripping down the wallpaper in smeared patterns.

John pulled the plug from Sherlock’s arse carefully but forcefully, listening to the hiss of Sherlock as stretching muscles made themselves known. John pushed his fingers inside the fluttering arsehole, cricking his fingers and finding Sherlock’s prostate with ease as he stroked and rubbed the bundle of nerves.

‘Are you ready to be fucked?’ John whispered into Sherlock’s ear seductively, smiling when the younger man nodded his head, his curly hair bobbing wildly.

John moved his cock to line up with Sherlock’s hole; he sheathed himself fully with one movement, feeling the hot heat of Sherlock’s insides grip and milk him tightly as he pushed back and forth, thrusting in and out until Sherlock was crying out in bliss with every bump of John’s cock over his prostate.

‘Please, please, John, please’ Sherlock whimpered, his hand moving to grip his cock only to be slapped away by John ‘Untouched or not at all’

Sherlock whined low and gravelly in his throat as John bent him over further. Sherlock was bent at the waist with his hands placed on the wall in front, his head hanging down and his cock bouncing with every movement,

‘Your arse is so tight’ John growled ‘so perfect. Could fuck you forever’

‘Yes John’ Sherlock whispered, the fizzing sensation of imminent climax growing in his abdomen and working its way out until it flooded over his entire body ‘John, oh John I’m close’

‘Mmm my dirty slut, come on my cock untouched. Show me how much you love to feel my cock in you’ John groaned, his hips pistoning in and out of Sherlock’s arsehole as they gasped and whined together.

Sherlock froze as his cock began to twitch and spurt a creamy load over the wall and down to the carpet. The detective threw his head back with a silent scream and tensed his entire body, his hole fluttering around John’s hard cock as the older man slammed into him a final time before coming with a deep groan, his cum flowing freely into the other man’s body as Sherlock gasped and held tightly to the wall.

The two men caught their breaths as the afterglow of their orgasm washed over them; John leaned forward and rested his head against Sherlock’s sweaty shoulder blades.

‘I didn’t hurt you did i?’ John whispered into the clammy skin,

‘No’ Sherlock smiled ‘It was nice’

John pulled his cock from Sherlock’s body and moved quickly to pull his boxer shorts back on as Sherlock ran his fingers through the slick moisture which dripped down his thighs.

‘So… the lipstick?’ John asked ‘Why was it on your collar?’

‘Experiment’ Sherlock shrugged ‘and I like when you get possessive’

‘Git’ John grinned, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s lips.

‘I know, I love you too’ Sherlock quipped as he walked naked and leaking to the bathroom.


End file.
